Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City
GTA IV Episodes,' Episodic Content', or Downloadable Content are expansion packs for Grand Theft Auto IV that add extra missions, areas, weapons, characters, and more to the original game, as well as a new storyline that interweaves with the main GTA IV storyline. Currently, both episodes are available for the Xbox 360 version of the game, through Xbox Live, and came to the PlayStation 3 and PC later. If downloaded online, each episode requires the original GTA IV game disc in order to be played, but doesn't require the disc if the Episodes From Liberty City game disc is used instead. The game retails for £34.99 in the UK and $39.99 in the US. List of Episodic Content *'Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned', featuring Alderney biker Johnny Klebitz and The Lost Brotherhood. - Released February 17, 2009. *'Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony', featuring Dominican criminal Luis Fernando Lopez and his boss Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. - Released October 29, 2009. Episodes From Liberty City Both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony were also released together on a single boxed game disc called Episodes From Liberty City, on October 29, 2009. Unlike the individual episodes, Episodes From Liberty City doesn't require the original GTA IV game. The disc includes three new radio stations exclusive to the double-pack version to compensate for some music not carried over from GTA IV. The single-episode DLCs do not contain exclusive music, but the original music is been carried over. Players who do not have GTA IV installed on their console will find that some phone conversation dialog in Episodes From Liberty City is missing. If you were to download any episode online and save a game using TLAD or TBoGT in the original GTA IV, and then later use the Episodes from Liberty City game disc, the saved games will still be available, however, the GTA IV saved games will not be. Episodes from Liberty City also introduces three exclusive radio stations; Vice City FM, Self-Actualization FM and RamJam FM. However Vice City FM replaces The Vibe 98.8, Self-Actualization FM replaces The Journey, and RamJam FM replaces Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio. PC & PS3 Release On January 29, 2010, Rockstar officially announced that both expansion episodes would be released for the PlayStation 3 and the PC on March 30. However, due to having problems with Sony Europe with the Liberty City Radio station, television, and Internet content, the episodes had been delayed until April 13th in North America and April 16th in Europe. Like the previous release on Xbox 360, each episode was been made individually available online at the PlayStation Store and at Games for Windows - LIVE Marketplace, as well as together on disc. Trivia *The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony have missing features which were present in Grand Theft Auto IV, most noticeably, the ability to buy clothing from the various shops, they are inaccessible. Girlfriends in GTA IV is also a feature that has partially been taken away, there are women in the clubs present in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but they can't be dated and only have oral sex with the protagonist Luis Lopez. These features were possibly removed so that new features like Clubs, new radio radio stations, TV show, and the new Vehicles and Weapons could be placed in the game. Gallery Image:GTA EFLC Neutral Cover.jpg|Box art of GTA: Episodes from Liberty City. Image:Tlad_boxart.JPG|Artwork of Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, which still includes the "IV". Image:CoverArt-TBoGT.JPG|Artwork of Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Category:GTA IV Category:Episodic Content